Myth Drannor
Myth Drannor. The City of Song, the City of Beauty, the City of Darkness and Terror and then of Hope Reborn. More legends, more songs, more stories and more adventure swirl and settle around Myth Drannor than arguably any more city. Once it was considered to be the most beautiful and peaceful of any of the cities in Faerûn and no other could compare to the glory of Myth Drannor. All races lived in complete harmony for the first time in memory, without fear or corruption, under the protective device of the Mythal, one of the greatest spells in perhaps all of the Realms. The mythal was a protective spell which shields Myth Drannor from outside forces and from general harm. But the City's peace and glory did not last. Yet the story of the City still continues to this day and will unfold into the future. But to set the truth apart from the thousand legends, this is the short and accurate history of the city. Myth Drannor's Glory and Fall Myth Drannor started out as an elven camp that slowly grew into a large city named Cormanthor. The elven ruler, recognizing that the humans were too numerous to defend against, invited the most powerful wizards, rangers and druids to come and live among them. Furthermore, he invited halflings and gnomes to live in the city. In a unique gesture, he even invited dwarves to come live in Cormanthor. The city was continually faced with an ever-growing threat from the goblin and orc kin. Cormanthor wizards created a magical shield, called a mythal, to cover the entire city. With the laying of this shield, the city was renamed Myth Drannor (261 DR). With this in place, the city grew in might and beauty. Protected by the Mythal, the city continued to defeat horde after horde of Orcs. In 661 DR the Coronal or ruler of Myth Drannor died, and after the heir died, there was a power vacuum in the city. The next Coronal would be chosen by the one that was worthy of drawing the elf blade called Ar'Cor'Kerym. Unworthy people who would draw the blade would find instant death. Many Elves died. In the end non-elves tried to take the blade but the protective wards on the tower housing the blade destroyed the tower. The blade was untouched, but the real damage was the open distrust among the different races. The Srinshee, having seen that none has proven to be worthy, drew the blade. The new Coronal however refused to rule and left the city only to return when the people had proven their worth. This series of events prevented Myth Drannor from realizing the threat that was on the horizon, the gathering goblin kin. In 712 DR, the Weeping War began. Enemy armies of nycaloths, yugoloths, gnolls, goblins, orcs and ogres made their move on the city. The defenders were able to kill the goblin kin by the hundreds, but for every hundred defeated another thousand appeared. In the end, despite a brief not-unsuccessful desperate alliance with the Lolthite drow, the city finally fell to the might of what was called the Army of Darkness. The beautiful city fell into darkness under the harsh tramplings of the Orcs. In 1344 DR, the elves finally gave up trying to cleanse the surrounding area and decided to leave the woodlands to join the other elves in the retreat to the island of Evermeet. The City was left open to all manner of creatures and adventurers. But the Elves never forgot and the band sworn to the city, the Knights of Myth Drannor, never fully left. The Retaking of the City In 1374 DR, the army of Seiveril Miritar, leading a return to Faerûn, recaptured Myth Drannor. He died, but his daughter Ilsevele Miritar became Coronal in his place. Since then they have been working to begin to restore the glorious City. The Present Myth Drannor is a city in transition from destruction and chaos to rebirth. Only some of the former buildings have been rebuilt. Most of those are barracks or housing for important people. There is an army housed in the barracks and tents. A Temple to the Seldarine has just been created, for this is most important. The rest of the swelling populace live in tents that occupy nearly every open space within the city. Shape shifted druids and treants along with elves wander amongst the tents, guarding the city. Security is somewhat tighter then the past with visitors required to state their business. Currently the future of Myth Drannor seems bright despite the foes that surround them. The Refugee Camp and the Farms The Refugee camp outside has many people who fled from the Zhent invasion of Shadowdale and a few others. To the North of the city there are Lathandarite farms. These people are within the territory the Coronal considers it is her duty to protect. Security and Relations with Others Myth Drannor at its peak of glory was a open city, something not lost upon the current Coronal. Still, at this moment it is in a precarious situation. So while all goodly races are allowed to trade they are watched, suspect, and certainly there will be keys given out in order to reach the deeper places "like inside the palace" where plans of defense and attack are made far away from prying eyes. Source, DM Bucephalus forum post The Drow There are many, many Drow in Cormanthor, the name of the land around the City. Many are evil, but some follow the Father of the Fey's Daughter, Eilistraae, who works ceaselessly to reclaim the fallen tribe of the Ilythiir from Lolth, Vhaerun and the other dark Drow deities. A small handful of Eilistraaen Drow are at times permitted in the refugee camp outside. These Eilistraeens are known to the Defenders and referred to as being on the Permitted List. Summary of MD's History - Myth Drannor had been a open city by order of a past Coronal - The mythral was created with help of Elminster and other mages including human and demi-human ones as well as elves - After the last Coronal died a power vacuum ensued. The city declined and mistrust spread - The accidental freeing of the nycaloths marked the end as these three beings gathered the army of darkness that destroyed the city - Hundreds of years later the city is just recently reclaimed Laws of Myth Drannor. In the spirit of a city past all races except those who hearts belong in the dark, namely drow and orckin, will be tolerated within the forest as long as they respect it and our ways. Long live the rebirth of Cormanthyr! 1. Murder will not be tolerated within our realm. 2. Thievery will be dealt with swiftly why steal when the forest has enough for all. 3. The use of necromancy save to return one fallen before their time back to life is FORBIDDEN 4. The killing of forest animals for pleasure or merely their hides or horns is not tolerated. 5. Respect of the Selderine must be shown at all times desecration of our temples or shrines will find you at the end of my bow 6. Service to any dark god will not be tolerated here we are a city of light 7. Any Drow save those posted as tolerated as representatives of Eilistraee are to be slain if in our borders Respect the forest and it's people and it shall respect you. --Lady Ilsevele Miritar Current Ruler: Ilsevele Miritar Lady Ilsevele Miritar is a sun elf spellarcher from the Queen's Guard and was the partner and betrothed of Araevin Teshurr until the couple parted ways when Ilsevele fell in love with the resurrected Fflar Starbrow Melruth whom she eventually wed. She has a fine gray destrier named Swiftwind. She worked with her father on the Elven Crusade to Myth Drannor, and after his death took up leadeship of the Army of Myth Drannor. After she defeated the armies of Scyllua Darkhope, she was visited by the Srinshee and granted the Rulers' Blade, becoming seventh Coronal of the rebuilt realm of Cormanthyr with Fflar as her consort Ilsevele is pale with copper-coloured hair. Ilsevele's mother and father are Ilyyela Miritar and Seiveril Miritar respectively. Both are deceased. Ilsevele carries a magical bow crafted from deep red yew. She wears magical leather armor strengthened with steel rings, which is appropriate for a captain of the spellarchers. She also carries a pair of fine elven short swords. Ilsevele's spellbook is a slender volume with silver clasps, bound between thin sheets of laspar wood. Sources Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting FR: Shadowdale - the Scouring of the Land http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Weeping_War Forums.